Our Twilight
by Kol Mikaelsons Girlx
Summary: What if Bella Swan didn't move to Forks? What if actually it was a 17 year old girl named Anastasia. There she meets the cullens and finds herself falling in love with a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Forks **

I stared out the car window at the passing scenery, it was like a horror movie; the dull sky, the mist and the rain. I loved places like this, mostly because I loved horror movies and gore...blood, is great. Most people in this day and age are into being like barbie...though the friends I had when I lived in California, we loved horror and most people thought we were oddballs not that it bothered me much...I like being an oddball as strange as that may sound, I prefered it, at least being the oddball there was no problems...or bitching for that matter when it came to other people.

My eyes travelled over to my dad and he glanced back at me but idn't say anything. The reason the two of us were moving to Forks, was because my dad and mom lived here as kids, or the other reason because my mother had gotten married about a week ago, as long as she was happy I suppose. My mom and me had always been like sisters...which then led me to my older sister Kimberly, she was married now too, only she was still young, she was only twenty three, she got married at the age of 19 and had a little boy, Aiden about half a year ago.

I would've gone to live with Kim but my dad was alone...and I was alone. So...more or lesswe needed the company so I chose to live with him. I smiled at the thought, my dad was plain...ordinary but he was the best let me away with a lot as a kid. He was mostly your average everyday guy. The thing I loved most about him was that we were so alike, taste in music, cars, films, tv shows.

"You doin' ok Ana?" He asked.

I looked over to him "Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled.

"Looks chilly out there"

"Yeah this place is cool though" I grinned.

"I knew you'd like it, you'll get to see Charlie and Billy...Billy's son Jacob...you haven't seen him since you were two"

"Dad...I met him at Kimberly's wedding" I said rolling my eyes "Remember...you made sure they were invited.."

"Oh yeah" He shrugged "Forgot Kim was married"

I punched his arm "Imagine forgetting your own daughter being married"

"No..I forgot about her completely"

"That's horrible" I teased.

"Ah, well...just you and me now, bud" He said and I smiled giving a nod. "Anyway you'll like Jacob"

"Are you trying to set me up?" I scoffed.

"Wh-NO!"

"Dad" I warned.

"No, I'm most definitely not" He said "Besides he's a year younger"

"Wouldn't stop you from trying..."

"I'm not your mom, kiddo"

"Right"

"You'll start school on Monday"

"That's in like two days" I said with a huff "I hate school"

"Don't get kicked out of this one"

"I didn't get kicked out of the last one"

"Nearly did"

"I didn't"

"We both know you did, Ana"

"Dad-"

"You were caught trying to set fire to the toilets"

"I told them that wasn't me" I said.

"You always did have a thing for fire"

"I did not. I prefer the cold"

"Liar. Nobody likes the cold"

"I do"

"Why?" He asked. This was what I meant...this is why I loved my dad. He didn't act like my dad sometimes.

"Because, when it's cold I can snuggle up under a warm blanket and be warm"

"You're a weirdo"

"Good" I said with a smirk.

* * *

My new house was pretty much the same as the last one...except a little bigger. I liked small houses...I dragged my suitcase up the stairs into the room, that my dad had said was already set up. I walked in...pretty much was. Bed, tv, bookshelf, the walls were a deep shade of Jade. I liked it, I let the suitcase fall to the floor with a thud, Dad told me he'd given Charlie and Billy money to get me stuff for the room and set it up for me. God I loved that man.

I moved out into the hall and picked up the boxes and went back into my room, dumping them on the floor. I could hear talking, and laughing so I moved to the window. I seen my dad standing with Billy, his son Jacob and Charlie. I smiled and moved back before pulling my hair back into a ponytail before going down the stairs to greet them.

"Ah, here she is"

"Little Ana isn't so little anymore" Charlie said.

"Nope" I said popping the "P" .

"You know, Jacob and I haven't seen you since you were a tiny little thing" Billy said and I cocked an eyebrow.

"I saw you at my sister's wedding" I said with a laugh "Why does everybody always forget Kim?"

"She's not special like you are" my dad said.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult"

"Take it however you want to take it" He replied and ruffled my hair, I smacked his hand away. He then began talking to Billy and Charlie and I watched them as they began having something like a joke around and I looked to Jacob.

"Are they always gonna be like this?" I laughed.

"Gets worse with old age" he laughed in return.

"So what do you think?" Charlie asked and I furrowed my brows at him.

"Think about what?"

"Your homecoming present...your dad suggested that you needed a car to get around..." Jacob told me and I turned my head seeing the old grey truck. I grinned.

"You got me this?" I asked.

"You like it?" My dad asked.

"I love it" I said and moved over to it.

"I rebuilt the enguine" Jacob said and I grinned.

"Thanks" I said getting in, hitting Jacob with the door in the process. I scoffed "Sorry"

"It's fine" He said.

I heard Billy say "I told you she'd love it. I'm down with the kids"

"Oh yeah, dude" Charlie replied sarcastically "You're the bomb"

I let out a laugh as Jacob leaned over, he smelled nice. "So you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but...besides that..you should be fine"

"Is that it?" I asked pointing.

"Yeah, yeah that's the one" He said.

"You gonna needa ride to school?" I asked and he smiled sadly.

"Oh I go to school on the reservation"

"Oh...that sucks ass" I said with a frown.

* * *

I pulled up to the stupid school, in all honesty I didn't even want to go. Semester had already started and I wanted to wait...but oh no. No no. I had to go. I got out, after grabbing my bag.

"Nice ride" A guy said and I threw a heated glare at him.

"I own sarcasm. I don't remember giving you permission to use it" I said and he gaped at me as I walked away from him, hearing the people around him howl with laughter. As I walked, reading the schedual for the day, I bumped into someone.

"Hey"

"Hi" I nodded.

"Oh you're the new girl, Anastasia Collins right?"

"That would be Ana" I corrected.

"Right, you need anything? Tour guide? Lunch Date? Shoulder to cry on?" He asked.

"I'm good" I smiled "Thanks besides...I tend to suffer in silence and just get on with it"

"Good headline for your feature...I'm on the paper, you're news baby and you're front page "

"Oh god please don't...I look a mess in photos" I said "I pull this face...and it looks horrible."

"Chillax" he said "No feature"

"Write a collum if you want...with no pictures" I laughed.

"Cool" he smiled.

**Later**

I was in gym..god I hate gym. I did what I had to do, though I did end up punching some kid in the face when I tried to hit the ball.

"I am so sorry" I said helping him to his feet "I'm not good at this...other sports..sure...vollyball I suck"

"Oh it's fine...you're..Anastasia right"

I cringed "Ana"

I shook his hand and he grinned "I'm Mike Newton"

"Ana" I replied.

"She got some punch huh?" A girl asked. Oh I was not going to like this one. Just her voice..."I'm Jessica by the way"

"Good to meet you" I nodded polietley.

"Where is it you're from?" She asked.

"California" I shrugged.

"Oh..isn't is really warm there? You're gonna hate it here"

"Yeah it can be warm..but..I prefer the cold" I said with a nod.

God this was awkward "So you wanna grab lunch with us?" Mike asked.

"Sure..that'd be nice thanks"

After the awkwardness that was meeting these people, we walked into the cafeteria and went to the table. Mike pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. "Thanks"

"It's my pleasure" He said "You know my friend?"

"Hey, Mikey you met my home girl Ana"

"Oh-you're home girl?" Mike asked and I snorted slightly.

"My girl" A voice said and someone kissed my cheek, I turned my head to see a young guy pull Mike's chair out from under him. "Sorry, I had to break your day Mike!"

"Oh...Tyler" Eric said.

"Oh my god, it's like, the first grade all over again, you're the shiny new toy!" Jessica said.

I stared at her and almost opened my mouth to say something but was interuppted.

"Smile!" A girl said and flashed the camera in my face and I blinked in surprise.

"Wow..."

"Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature" She said "Angela"

"Ana" I smiled "And..uh you're not gonna use that photo right...?"

"Feature's dead Angela, don't bring it up again"

"Hey..I just-"

"I got your back baby" Eric said and patted my shoulder before walking off.

"I guess we'll just run another editorial on...teen drinking"

"What about something like eating disorders or...the swim team?" I asked with a smile as I bit into the apple. Oh my god it was so good...

"Actually that's a good one-"

"kirk" Angela and Jessica said at the same time.

"Right? That's exactly what I thought" Jessica said.

"We're talking "olympic-size"

It was then that I noticed them, wow...they looked amazing...almost perfect. I furrowed my brows but pretended to be looking at something else.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

The two girls turned their heads to look. "The Cullens" Angela said.

"They're um...Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like, a few years ago" Jessica said.

"They kinda keep to themselves" Angela said. See...I like you Angela.

"Uh, the blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal" Jessica said.

"Jess they're not actually related"

"yeah but they live together. It's weird and -okay the little dark haired girl's Alice..." The blonde spun her around, aww how sweet. She was so small and cute looking, I wanted to hug her and never let go. "Sh'es really weird and um, she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain" They passed us...he looked fine to me. "Uh..Dr Cullen's like this foster...dad slash match maker"

"Maybe he'll adopt me" Angela said dreamily.

I stared at the last one to walk in and if I could've died right there and then, I probably would've.

"And him?" I whispered.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous obviously, But nobody here's good enough for him" I seen a slow smile appear on his face as he walked past as if he knew what we were talking about. "Like I care, you know, uh. So yeah" I turned my head slightly seeing him sitting with the rest of them "Seriously right, don't waste you're time"

I turned to look at her and scoffed "Trust me, I don't plan to"

* * *

Mike and I walked into Biology..seriously Dad..who the hell even wants to take Biology anymore.

"Mr Molina"

"Hey Mike. Oh yes, Miss Collins" Mr. Molina said, my eyes darted around the unfimilar room and then landed on the boy named Edward. His eyes widened slightly and his nose wrinkled and I looked away from him, but noticed him from the corner of my eye putting his hand to his nose...as if I smelled or something. Seriously? "Hi. The pass? Thank you. Your'e in your class here, here's your stuff okay? And uh..I got a seat for you right there, so come on, the last one"

I looked to the empty seat and almost died "You have to be kidding me" I grumbled and moved to the seat and dropped my bag with a huff. I sat on the chair, and covered the side of my face with my hair so I didn't need to look at him.

"All right guys. Today we're gonna be observing the behaviour of planaria, a.k.a flatworms" Gross.

Edward pushed the glass over to me and moved his hand away from his face, if I didn't know any better I would've slapped his jaw. It couldn't be me...I mean I had a shower right before I left this morning...my hair was still practically wet. I took a strand as if playing with it and smelled it, nope. It smelled like lemon. I made a face and looked at him, noticing his eyes were a coal black colour and he stared right back at me and honestly it looked as if he wasn't breathing.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to the front of class.

As the bell rang, he was up and out of the classroom, I stared after the empty space and furrowed my brows. What a dick.

"so where to next?" Mike asked with a grin.

"I need to go do this thing at the front office..." I said with a scowl.

"Oh..well I'll see you later"

"Yeah.." I nodded and went to the office and as soon as I walked in, Edward was there and his back tensed.

"I'll be with you in a moment dear"

"No problem" I said folding my arms after fixing my bag.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology" She said and I frowned. Was this douche serious?

"All right. Just...just have to endure it" He grumbled and pushed out past me.

* * *

My dad and I walked into the little cafe and he began talking to the woman named Cora.

"I just can't get over how grown up you are Ana" She smiled and I grinned "Your momma and I were best friend's in school" I smiled "You're so beautiful"

"Oh please" I scoffed.

"You're daddy's grown up well" She said eyeing him and I snorted.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed.

My dad slapped the back of my head and I laughed.

"You shouldn't be hittin' your kid there John, ma man" A guy said.

"Waylon..how's it going?" My dad asked. Waylon.

"You remember me?" he asked me and I furrowed my brows.

"She's not gonna remember you Waylon. She hasn't been here since she was two" My dad said and I smiled.

"All right. Let the girl eat her cheese burger Waylon. As soon as you're done, I'll bring the chocolate fudge" She said "You're mom said you used to love it"

"I still do" I grinned "Can't get through the week without chocolate fudge"

She laughed and the two moved away from the table that we'd sitten at.

**Later**

I was on the phone to my sister "How's it going?" She asked.

"Uh..it's good so far" I said.

"You don't sound so sure about that Annie"

"Yeah...it's fine..they've been welcoming so far" All but one.

"You sure?"

"Positive..."

"Hey, so Aiden and I might come for a visit soon"

"What about Daniel?" I asked.

"Oh pfff" She scoffed "Work"

"You had another argument?"

"Possibly" She giggled on the other side.

"You're such a child" I said.

"Oh I know. Oh.." The sound of crying almost burst my eardrums "You gonna say hello to Aunty Annie?"

The crying wouldn't stop "I'll let you go okay? I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay" She said "I love you"

"Love you too Kim"

I hung up and put the phone on the bedside table, I sat back on the bed with a huff and hugged my knees to my chest, and stared down at my ring. My mother had given it to me for my thirteenth birthday. What was Edward Cullen's problem? He might need some sort of reality check.

I'd be more than happy to give him one...

* * *

**I hope you guy's enjoyed the first chapter...I really enjoyed writing it. **

**Ana I imagine to look like Nina Dobrev ( I just love her..she's amazing and beautiful!) **

**So let me know if I should continue, and if you like it. It will basically follow the book, though my Character will be completely different from Bella...I wanted to write a character who was a bit of a challenge and stubborn and a bit of an oddball...**

**Anyway, let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed. Until Next time :) **


	2. He Speaks

**Chapter Two: He Speaks**

I was annoyed, tired and felt a little hopeless. Edward Cullen hadn't been at school all week...avoiding me probably and I hated the thought of that. I didn't understand what I'd did wrong...I hadn't done anythig in fact. It was now snowing...fantastic. I loved the snow. I adored it, more than anything...well not anything but still...Everyone chatted about it all day at school. Jessica and I walked into the cafeteria at lunch, god it had been a long day.

It was then that my eyes travelled around the place, and landed on five..oh no. Five figures sitting at one of the tables in the lunch room. Oh no...no..no. This was the worst day ever...UH! I wasn't prepared for this...I wasn't expecting him to come back so soon...I had wanted to confront him about his behaviour...but I was not ready for it today. I looked down at the floor before chewing on my lip.

"Hello, Ana, what do you want?" Jessica asked.

"What?" I asked looking up at her.

"To eat?"

"I'm not hungry" I replied with a shrug "It's I...just you know..I'm good...soda will do"

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked, a smile with flase warmth. I wasn't that bright but I wasn't stupid either.

"Yeah..."

I waited on them to get the food and followed them over to the table and we sat down, I looked over at him and frowned...why did he have to come back on the day I wasn't prepared for? They were all laughing..which seemed odd for sme reason.

"Ana what are you looking at?"

As if he knew what was said, his eyes met mine and I whipped my head around at Jessica.

"Nothing"

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" She fake giggled from beside me.

"Does he look...angry or...mad?" I whispered.

"No" She said confused, "Should he?"

"Just wondering...he just...I don't think he likes me"

"The Cullens don't like anybody" She said. "Well they don't notice anybody enough to like them...but he's still staring at you"

"Will you stop looking at him" I hissed.

She laughed and looked away and I let out a sigh. Great...another hour filled with nothing but tension...how..fantastic.

Mike was going on about some epic fight he was planning and honestly...it didn't sound that fun. What would be fun...is hitting someone in the face with a snowball and running for my life. I seemed to contemplate the idea of hitting Jessica with one...then thought against it...nah. better not. When we walked outside, everybody groaned. I groaned, but internally. It was now raining...uh...

Thankfully when I walked into the classroom, my table was empty...maybe he wouldn't come...please let him not come...I sat down and took out the jotter and began drawing some stupid design I'd began weeks ago. I noticed the chair beside me move, and I scowled internally.  
"Hello" The quiet voice said. Oh he Speaks.

I furrowed my brows and looked around before they landed on Edward. His hair was wet, dripping still and he looked like something out of a romcom or something...that perfect way. He was sitting as far from me as the desk would allow but he was facing me anyway. I just stared at him, not sure what to say. He had a slight smile on his lips "I'm Edward Cullen, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Ana Collins"

I was confused but...at the same time...at least it wouldn't be awkward.

"Uh..yeah..." At least he didn't call me Anastasia. "How do you know my name anyway?"

He laughed "I think everyone knows your name, the full town's been waiting for you to arrive"

I made a sound of disgust and looked away, rubbing my forehead. Of course...CHarlie couldn't keep his gob shut...

"That isn't what I meant" I said "I meant..you called me Ana"

"Do you prefer Anastasia?"

"Definitely not...no" I said shaking my head. I looked away from him awkwardly and stared at the front trying to control my confusion. Mr Molina placed the slides on the desk and told us whoever won, got a golden onion and I rolled my eyes.

"Ladies first, partner" Edward said and when I turned to look at him I seen this crooked smile that only a marble statue could have. I stared at him. I think he was contemplating if I was mentally challenged or not.."or I could start if you wish"

"Uh whatever...I'm not fussy" I said and then made a face when I looked away. not fussy...what the hell are you on Ana? I took the microscope and looked through it, prophase. I'd done this before..Kim had taught me. "Prophase"

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I was removing the slide, our hands touched and it was like a jolt of electricity...or the cold I don't know. I jerked my hand away too fast I felt bad instantly.

"I'm sorry" He said through gritted teeth. He looked through the microsope, I watched him carefully. "Prophase" He agreed. He then wrote it down on the paper and I chewed my bottom lip again. He looked through the second one and I watched him as he lifted his head "Anaphase"

"May I?" I asked, keeping my voice dry as possible.

He smirked, and pushed it over to me. I think he's Bi-polar...He was right. Anaphase.

"Slide three?" I asked and looked to him and he put it in my palm, being careful so our skin wouldn't connect again. Maybe I wasn't the only one who felt it.

"Interphase" I said and pushed it to him so he didn't need to ask. He looked through it swiftly before writing it down. He glanced at me and I noticed the colour of his eyes were different. "Have you got contacts?"

"No" he replied, confused.

"Oh...I thought they looked black last time I seen you" I said with a shrug. He responded with a shrug too and looked away. Infact wait...the last time I seen him, his eyes were the color of coal...black really black. His hands were now clenched into fists and I looked away.

"Edward, didn't you think Anastasia should get a chance with the microscope"

"Ana" Edward corrected and I looked at him "Actually she identified three of five"

He looked at me, god I knew I wasn't that smart but...still he didn't need to look at me like that.

"Have you done this lab before?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said "Though..I didn't do it with Onion root"

"Whitefish blastula" he stated and I gave a nod "Were you in the advanced placement in Phenoix?"

I shrugged feeling slightly uncomfertable under not only his gaze but Edward's too.

"Well. I guess it's good you two are lab partners" He said and mumbled something too low for me to hear as he walked off. I narrowed my eyes and watched him go before heaving a sigh and began doodling again. This time I was drawing a large angel wing, like the one my sister had tattooed on her back.

"It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" Edward asked, was he forcing himself to make small talk with me?

"Yeah..it's too bad" I nodded.

"Do you like this weather?" He asked.

I finally took my eyes off the page and looked at him "Yeah...I don't know why...I just-I love the cold"

"Why?" he asked as if trying to figure me out.

"I don't know...I always have...I never liked the heat" I said. His lips pursed.

"Calafornia must've been a difficult place to live" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Sometimes" I agreed with a shrug "Not all the time"

"So you like it here?" he asked.

"Yeah, it reminds me of a horror film" I said going back to the drawing.

"You like horror films?" he asked and I glanced at him.

"I love them" I replied, my tongue automatically sticking out the side of my mouth as I concentrated.

"You don't look the type"

I furrowed my brows and his hand twitched "There's a type now?" I asked.

"No...I just meant..you look like someone who would love the hot weather and those romantic films" He said eyeing me slightly.

"Well...no...that's my sister" I shrugged.

"You have a sister?"

"Mhm" I hummed.

"Where is she?"

"She's in California with her husband and her son" I said.

"Your mother?"

"Got remarried" I said.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" He asked. Why was he so demanding and nosey?

"Uh... my mom and Greg got married about two weeks ago, so she's on her honeymoon"

"What about your sister?"

"She has a baby...so...I...um...I can't...she has enough on her plate" I said looking everywhere but at him and his penetrating eyes.

"I see" he replied "So...did your mother send you here?"

I turned to look at him, in surprise "No" I said, my voice hard and cold now. "I sent myself to live with my dad...he needed someone to keep him company" Even I knew how depressed I sounded.

"But now you're unhappy?" THis was just an assumption. I would be happy if he would stop asking me all these questions.

"That doesn't matter...he's my dad, he needed someone"

"That doesn't seem fair" He replied.

"Life isn't fair" I said.

"I've heard that before" He muttered darkly. "Though...you do put on a good show. I bet you're suffering more than you let anyone else see"

I glanced at him, narrowing my eyes before looking down at the jotter again and began doodling.

"Am I wrong?" He asked. No reply. "I didn't thinkso" The smug git.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Good question" He muttered. He seemed like he was talking to himself more than me.

I bit back a heaved sigh "Am I annoying you?" He asked.

Yes. "No...I just thought I was easier to read"

"On the contrary I find you very difficult to read"

"So you can read people?"

"Usually" He relied, a wide smile flashed across his face.

Thankfully not so much later, the bell rang Edward left carefully and swiftly and I walked out of class with Mike. He was like a puppy dog.

"That was awful" He said.

"Not really" I replied with a smile.

"They all looked exactly the same" He said "You're lucky you had Cullen as a partner"

"I did it before" I said my voice hard, surprised that he'd think I'd need Edward's help for anything.

"He seemed friendly enough today"

"Hmm" I hummed.

* * *

After Gym I walked out into the parking lot, the mist all around and I smiled. Walking past the Cullen's volvo as my music stopped playing and my phone began to ring. I sighed and pulled it out, seeing My mom's number come up on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sweetie"

"Mom..hi" I said awkwardly and put my bag on the top of the truck.

"How are you?"

"Just about to drive home"

"That's not what I asked" She said.

"I know...I just chose to answer it that way"

"You're so difficult" She said with a huff.

I laughed "You're such a child" I replied.

"One of us has to be"

"That's not funny..." I said as I dumped the bag in the truck. I stood at the side of it and leaned on it, feeling like I was gonna pass out...but I also felt eyes on me and chose to ignore it.

"I wasn't trying to be funny Staise"

"Staise?" I asked making a face. She'd never called me that before "Mom have you had a drink?"

"Wha-NO!" She said her tone now hard and I smiled.

"You're a bad liar...anyway I gotta go okay? I'll call you later"

"You better"

"I will" I rolled my eyes.

"Love you baby" She said.

"Love you too" I said and hung up.

I put the phone in my pocket and got in the truck, and I looked around before pulling out of the parking lot, he stared right at me as I passed him. I kept my eyes on the road, keeping my focus and trying not to get myself into a car crash.

* * *

**I'm glad you guy's enjoyed the first chapter. I also forgot to mention, that Ana's dad I imagine him to be Matt Davis (Alaric from TVD...even though you probably knew that lol) **

**I will follow the book & the film...(Mostly the book so there is longer chapters) but the names of people in the film will be the ones I use (Minor characters obviously) **

**...her mother will be called Renee, so that When/IF I get to Breaking Dawn I can still call the baby Renesmee. **

**Thanks to: Grapejuice101, The-Originals-Rock, Hayden and Paramorefan55 for your reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed! **

**Until Next time...**


	3. Imagination

**Chapter 3: Imagination **

I felt a little different when I woke up, like the day might be a little better. I moved from the bed and went to walk past the window but noticed the whiteness outside. I grinned and pulled the curtains back seeing a white sheet of snow lying on the ground and the road. "Yes" I said as I moved around the room. Though the only thing that really bothered me was that all the rain that had washed evry bit of snow yesterday was now thick and icy along the roads.

After I got dressed, I went downstairs to see a note on the fridge. My dad had gone somewhere to see about a job with Charlie...I rolled my eyes and pulled out the orange juice from the fridge, taking a quick drink before putting it back. I grabbed my jacket and my bag and went out of the house.

As I drove my thoughts went to Edward Cullen and I groaned. Why did he need to be so frusterating...and...I don't even know. I wanted to see him but at the same time I understood hows stupid it was, he didn't like me and that was obvious, so there was no point in me trying besides I wasn't the typical girl anyway...I wasn't someone who had falling over the top of me. I wasn't the girl that boys found interesting...the only reason they liked me now was because I was new, the novelty of that would soon wear off.

My truck didn't even have a problem with getting to school, gladly. I was happy there was snow, but the ice...it made everything so much more dramatic. I almost fell getting out and had to compose myself before I got laughed at, though Im pretty sure the Cullen's seen me. I heaved a sigh at the thought and didn't bother to take my headphones out as my phone began to ring. I pulled it out, Kayce. She could wait until I was in a safe place so I could answer her.

I realized why I didn't bother to have any trouble driving, chains on the wheels. Oh dad you paranoid git. God how early did he get up? I rolled my eyes at the thought and just as Maroon 5 stopped playing I heard the sound and I looked up, my eyes wide. A high pitched screech, tires. I looked to where it was coming from, seeing Tyler's van coming towards me at top speed and I couldn't even make myself move, people's faces were in my mind but the one that stood out the most was Edward's. Frozen in horror. Probably mirroring my own expression.

I don't even think I had time to close my eyes, but suddenly out of nowhere I was on the ground, the back of my head hitting the ice, and I flinched at the cracking sound it made. God had I fallen? Though, my head spinning, I managed to see that the van was still coming and would probably crush my legs, two white hands flashed out in front of me, almost protectivley and the van shuddered and as if in a flash one hand kept the van in place and the other dragged me so my legs were moved and the van groaned as it dropped with a thud onto the ground, glass popped onto the asphalt, where my legs would've been.

The screaming began, loud in my ears. My name being called but one voice stood out and it was right in my ear. Edward Cullen's voice was frantic and low.

"Ana? Are you all right?"

"I'm perfectly fine" I said struggling. I tried to sit up, but he held me against him in an iron grip.

"Be careful" He warned "You hit your head pretty hard"

I became aware of the throbbing, though I already knew I'd hit my head but I ignored it.

"How did you get over to me so fast?" I demanded.

"I was standing right next to you, Ana" He said his tone hard again.

"No you were standing at your car" I said.

He let me sit up as I moved, his arm slipping away from my waist and he slid away from me as far as he could go without actually leaving my side. I looked over at him and completely forgot what I was talking about, I stared into his golden coloured eyes and I became confused.

A sea of people then found us, and I don't even know what was happening.

"Don't move" Someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van" Another said.

I moved so I could get up, so I wasn't cold anymore but Edward's hand pushed me back down and I glared at him.

"Just stay put"

"It's cold" I said.

"I thought you liked the cold" He said with a chuckle. Something amusing?

"Not what I meant" I grumbled. "Wait...you were standing at your car..."

"No I wasn't" He replied.

"I saw you. You were at your car" I said, I was so sure. I could hear voices around me but I ignored him.

"Ana, I was standing right next to you and I pulled you out of the way" He said and his eyes were telling me something.

"No" I said my teeth gritted together.

His golden eyes blazed "Please Ana"

"Why?"

"Trust me"

"Will you promise to explain? "

"Fine" he snapped.

"Ok" I snapped back.

It took at least six teachers, god I couldn't remember their names for the life of me. Edward refused a stretcher and me, trying to do the same was absolutely like a raging bull when he said I'd hit my head. I didn't need a stretcher. And things worsened because my dad and Charlie appeared before we left.

"Ana!" My dad called.

"My god" I huffed. "I'm fine"

Loads of thoughts were running through my throbbing head. He hadn't been anywhere near me...he'd been by his car...so why was he lying? How his hands had lifted the car off me but his family's expressions held no concern for his safety which worried me. Disapproval and fury were the ones that they were masked with...all bus Alice...I didn't take notice of her expression.

Maybe I was just insane...the best people are I guess.

When we got to the hospital they wouldn't even let me sit up but Edward was allowed to walk through the doors with no problem. I felt stupid...I didn't need people to worry about me, I was fine. When we went in Tyler was there.

"Ana, I'm so sorry"

"I'm fine, you however look awful...are you ok?"

He ignored my question with his own worried words "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too dast and I hit the ice wrong-"

"Don't worry you missed"

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone" He said.

"I was standing with Edward...he pulled me out of the way" I nodded.

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen" I said "He was standing with me...something about biology..." I lied.

"CUllen? I didn't see him...wow, it was all so fast...I guess. Is he okay?"  
"yeah...walked in here with nothing wrong with him"

See...I wasn't the only one who didn't see him. They had to take me to get my head x-rayed just in case, the thing was, now I didn't even have a concussion. I wanted to leave but I couldn't so I was stuck with Tyler in the ER. I was lying on the hospital bed and I closed my eyes over just for a moment before I heard the low musical voice.

"Is she sleeping?" My eyes shot open and I seen him standing at the foot of my bed, a smirk on his face and I threw a nasty glare at him, my brown eyes narrowing at him. Though I didn't want to glare at him...it was my job to ogle him...stare at him dreamily.

"Hey Edward I'm really sorry-" Tyler began.

Edward lifted his hand "No blood, no foul" He said and flashed his pearly white teeth. He moved to Tyler's bed and sat ont he edge of it and smirked over at me.

"So what's he verdict?" he asked.

"I'm fine, bump to the head that's it, it's not like I'm dead or anything but they won't let me go away from here...and why aren't you strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know" He said "But don't worry, I came to spring you"

It was then that a young blonde, god he was hot, doctor walked in and by the looks of him, he must've been Edward's father.

"So, Miss Collins, how are you feeling?" He asked, his voice sweet.

"I'm fine" I said trying to compose myself about how good looking he was...now I wondered what his wife must look like.

"Your X-rays look good. Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit your head pretty hard" Dr Cullen said.

I threw a narrowed eyed glare at Edward who only smiled in return "It's fine"

His cool fingers touched the side of my head and I had to try and bite back a wince but by the looks of it...he noticed.

"Tender?"

I coughed "No, had worse" I said honestly.

I heard a chuckle and I looked at Edward to see him still smiling at me, and again my eyes narrowd.

"Your father is in the waiting room, you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all"

"Okay then" I sighed, though the thought of my dad hovering over me made me feel ill "Infact can't I go back to school?"

"Maybe you should take it easy today"

"Does Edward get to go back?"

"Somebody has to spread the word that we're alive" He said, all the smug behind his tone.

"Actually, most of the school seems to be in the waiting room"

"Are you kidding me?" I huffed.

"Do you want to stay here?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Oh, no..I'm good..." I said getting up and all too quickly, you know I had never even been this clumsy before. What the hell was wrong with me? I staggered and Dr Cullen caught me "I'm fine" I said before he could say anything.

"Take some tylenol for the pain"

"Okay"

"It sounds like you were extremley lucky" He said smiling at me.

"Lucky enough to have Edward next to me" I said.

"Oh well yes of course" Dr. Cullen said. As soon as his back was turned I looked to Edward.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Your father is waiting for you.." He hissed under his breath.

"I'd like to speak with you outside for a minute"I hissed back.

He glared at me and then turned his back and walked out, I followed him biting back a growl.

"What do you want?" He hissed at me, his eyes glazed over and I glared right back at him. His voice was cold and hard but I honestly didn't care.

"I want to know the truth. Why am I lying for you?"

"What do you THINK happened?"

"You weren't anywhere near me. Tyler didn't see you either so don't say it's because you hit your head. I know what I saw. You left a dent in the other car, your hands left dents in Tyler's van and it would've crushed my legs but you held it up and I know how insane it sounds but it's what I saw"

He stared at me in surprise "You think I lifted a van off you?"

"I don't think. I know"

"Nobody will believe that, you know"

I was the one to be taken back now "I wasn't even going to tell anybody I just wanted to know"

Surprise crossed his features "Then why does it matter?"

"I can't lie. I'm no good at it" I said and he raised an eyebrow "So I want to know why I'm lying for you"

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" He asked.

"Thank you" I shrugged, I meant it but still.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No" I said my jaw clenched.

"In that case...I hope you enjoy disappointment"

"Used to it" I said and rolled my eyes and went to turn but stopped "WHy...why did you even bother?"

He didn't say anything for a minute and he looked vulnerable. "I don't know" He whispered.

I anger I snapped "Whatever" and I turned on my heel and walked away from him, his eyes were on me but I didn't care. I needed to keep walking and I did. I went through the doors and there was my dad and Charlie and they got up. "I'm fine" I told them both quickly.

"What did the Doctor say?" My dad asked. His eyes filled with worry.

"He said I was ine and I could go home" I said and noticed, Mike, Jessica and Eric that they were about to converge us and I looked at my dad "Can we go now?"

My dad put an arm around my shoulder and we walked out,, thank god. We got in the car and drove in silence.

"You'll need to call your mom" My dad said and I turned to look at him.

"You called her?" I asked.

"Sorry" He shrugged sheepishly.

I got out in a huff and went into the house and called her. She was in hysterics and I had to tell her I was fine, to calm down at least a hundred times before she would. She wanted me to come home, and I told her no...I liked it here and that I was fine.

I had to go to bed early, I had to...it was just too much. My dad watched me with concerned eyes and it was annoying. I had to take the tylenol for the pain which seemed to dull as I drifted off to sleep.

This was the first night ever, that I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I'm glad you guy's enjoyed the two chapters so far! So glad...I thought maybe it would suck but as long as you like it. **

**Her outfits are on polyvore! If you wanna check them out, the link it's up on my profile**

**Thanks to: Grapejuice101, The-Originals-Rock, and hayden for your reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed! **

**Until Next time...**


	4. This is not happening

**Chapter 4: This is Not Happening. **

The dream was strange, it had been dark a dim light that seemed to radiate Edward's pale skin, not that I could see his face at all, just his back as he walked away from me. Leaving me all alone in the darkness, it didn't matter how fast I ran after him, I couldn't catch up. I called his name, louder and louder bu he didn't turn to look at me. I woke up. When I woke up it was still dark outside and in all honesty it looked like he was in my room but when I turned the light on he wasn't. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, I was imaginating things.

He was in my dreams every night after that, and was never near enough for me to touch and I always called out the same thing. "Edward come back" But he never did. A month passed and we didn't talk to each other, Tyler followed me around all the time, obsessed with making things okay again and it they were...god I didn't hold a grudge. Nobody even gave a second thought for Edward Cullen and Tyler seemd persistant but nothing had actually happened to me...but oh my god was he becoming annoying.

I tried to tell them that Edward had saved me...that he had been the one that was the hero of the story, nobody seen him and it was then that I realized. Nobody else seen him because they didn't watch him the way I did...or try and concentrate myself on him and his life like I did, how sad is that? He didn't even glance my way anymore and it bothered me more than it should have. I didn't want it to bother me but it did. The last thing I'd said to him was "Hello" and he only gave me a small nod in response and now acted as if I don't exsist.

In Biology he sat next to me but as far as the table would allow him too and it frusterated me. So it was then that I realized too, that maybe he didn't want to save me from the van there was no other thing I could think of as to why he was ignoring me...but at the same time, I had been downright nasty to him, however I was lying for him and I continued to do so. I watched him, and I knew I shouldn't have but I did, sometimes I noticed his eyes get darker each day.

Mike seemed to think, that Edward saving me might have impressed me...it did but I refused to show it which seemed to please the blonde boy. He became that obnoxious that he even sat on the edge of my desk talking to me, not that it really bothered me but at the same time I always fidgited uncomfertably and there was a few times I seen Edward's hands twitch but if he was choosing to ignore me, and pretend I didn't exsist. I would do the same and I had done not even glancing at him.

The snow, and this felt good for some odd reason, it washed away and didn't come back after that. Mike had wanted me to go to the beach with them so I'd accepted, maybe I'd get to see Jacob. I hadn't seen him since I'd moved here. One night Jessica called me, asking my permission to ask Mike to the spirng dance thing...

"Are you sure you don't mind? You weren't planning on askign him?" She asked.

"No, I'm not going" I had told her.

"It will be really fun" She said. Though of course, she was glad I wasn't going. I knew she didn't actually like me.

"You have fun with Mike" I told her.

The next day, Mike was quiet and Jessica wasn't her usual self either, they didn't talk at all during lunch. Mike walked with me to Biology and he was quiet and I felt uncomfertable. Mike finally spoke, my eyes landed on Edward but I made myself look to Mike who was looking at the floor. I went to the desk and sat down as he spoke.

"Jessica asked me to the spring dance" He said.

"Good" I said "You'll have fun"

"Well, I told her I'd have to think about it" He said quietly.

"Why?" I asked too quickly "You'll have fun with Jessica"

"I was wondering if...well you might be planning to ask me"

I had to bite back a choke, from the corner of my eye I saw Edward's head tilt in my direction.

"I think you should tell Jessica, yes" I said with a nod.

"Did you already ask someone?" he asked.

"What?" I scoffed "No. I don't dance...I'm not going"

"why?" He demanded.

"I'm going to Seattle that saturday" I said. perfect.

"Can't you go some other weekend?" he asked.

"Nope, sorry" I said "You should tell Jessica yes, it's rude to keep her waiting"

"Yeah, you're right" He muttered and walked away.

I made a face and turned to the front, to see Edward's eyes on me but I merely glanced at him and kept my eyes on the front of the class. He continued to watch me as mr. Molina spoke.

"Mr Cullen?" he asked knowing Edward wasn't even paying attention...

"The Krebs Cyrcle" Edward said seeming reluctant as he looked to our teacher.

I hid my face with my hair, so he couldn't see my face heat up and I stared down at the book.

Finally the bell rang and as I got up, still hiding my face, a voice stopped me. "Ana?" I turned slowly to see Edward looking at me and I stared back at him.

"Finally talking to me?" I asked, my voice was a lot harder than I meant it to be.

His lips twitched "Not really" He admitted.  
"Then what do you want Edward?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm being very rude. I know but it's better this way" he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"It would be a lot better if I knew what you meant"

"It's better if we're not friends. Trust me"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him "You should've figured that earlier. Saved yourself from all this regret"

"Regret?" He asked, I'd caught him off guard "Regret for what?"

"For not letting that stupid van just squish me" I snapped.

He seemed to be astonished "You think I regret saving your life?"

"I KNOW you do" I said.

"You don't know anything" He snapped back. He was mad...what the hell did he need to be mad for?

I clenched my jaw and gritted my teeth together and turned away from him and went to walk out the door.

"You forgot a book" Edward said and I turned. My eyes narrowed.

"Thank you" I growled out. He seemed surprised for a minute.

"You're welcome" He retored in the same tone, and I grabbed it, shoving it into my bag and left the classroom, without looking back at him.

* * *

The rest of the day was bruatal, and I rushed out of the school, my bag tucked over one shoulder as I walked. My head was so filled with Edward that when I rounded the corner, I seen a figure and froze but thankfully it wasjust Eric.

"Hey Eric" I called.

"Hi Ana"

He seemed uncomfertable and I froze as I put my bag in the truck.

"I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me?"

"It's girls choice" I said matter of factly.

"I know" He said, blushing.

I smiled "Thanks for asking Eric, it's sweet but I'll be out of town" I said to him.

"Oh...well maybe next time" he said.

"Yeah" I nodded then regretted it...hopefully he wouldn't take it to literal.

He walked off and I heard a low chuckle, turning to see Edward and I narrowed my eyes as he kept walking. I turned in a huff and got in the truck, revving the enguine loudly. As I pulled out, Edward cut me off and I contemplated taking out the volvo with my truck, my eyes glared at the car and I let my head bang onto the steering wheel.

There was a knock at my window and I turned to look to see Tyler "I'm stuck behind Cullen" I said hissing the last name as if he could hear me.

"Oh I know. I just wanted to ask you something"

Oh this was not happening...

"Weill you ask me to the spring dance?" he asked.

"I'm not going to be in town" I said.

"Mike said that"

"Then why are you aski-"

"I figured you were just letting him down easy"

"Nope..." I said popping the "P"

"That's cool. We still have prom"

"Prom?" I asked but he was already walking away. I wanted to curl up into a ball and just...die. I slouched into the seat and looked to the car as the Cullens got in. In the rearview mirror, his eyes were on me. He was laughing...oh my god he was laughing at me. I glared heatedly at him. I again, contemplated ramming into the back of his volvo.

That night Jessica called and told me Mike had said yes, she actually sounded sincere on the phone to me..probably because she wasn't jealous. She asked me to come but I'd blew it off...no rudely of course. After I hung up, I concenrated on homework after making dinner, but my thoughts were occupied.

I realized why he didn't want us to be friends, of course. He was interesting...perfect...brilliant and beautiful and capeable of lifting vans with his own two hands. Well it suited me, I didn't need to talk to him. I wouldn't if that's what he wanted. When my dad came into the kitchen.

"Hey" He said.  
"Hi" I smiled, though of course it was forced. "so uh...a week from saturday...I'm gonna go to Seattle if that's okay with you obviously"

He seemed guenuinally surprised "Why?"

"Well I want to get a few things, you know? Books...movies besides it'll be good to get to do some other things" I said.

"That truck probably won't even get you there" He said.

"I know, I'll stop if I have to" I said.

"Are you going all by yourself?"

"Yeah" I nodded with a shrug.

"Seattle is a big city, you could get lost Annie"

"Dad, Calafornia is huge" I said "I can manage"

"Do you want me to come?"

"You don't need to...it might give you time to spend with Charlie and Billy"

"Yeah..." he trialed off.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Will you be going to the dance?"

"No..dad you know I'm terrible at dancing"

"You used to love it" he pointed out.  
"Liar" I said.

* * *

The next day I made my way into the school, when I got out of the truck I dropped my keys In frustration I let out a huff but a white hand shot out as I bent down to get it. I froze and moved so I was upright to see Edward Cullen standing against my truck.

"How do you DO that?" I huffed.

"Do what?" He asked and he held out my key. I took it without thanks.  
"Appear out of nowhere"  
"Ana, it's not my fault you're totally unobservant" he said his voice velvet like.

"Your mood swings are giving me whiplash" I snapped and.

"Hmm" he hummed.

I scowled at him and began walking "Why did you block the way out of school last night?" I asked. "I thought you were pretending I don't exsist not annoying me to the point of death"

"That was for Tyler's sake" He snickered "Had to give him his shot"

I stopped walking and turned to look at him, furious "You...you're..." for the life of me I couldn't think of anything to say to him. I turned on my heel and began walking.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exsit" He said.

"So you are annoying me to the point of death? Since Tyler's van didn't?" I asked.

Anger flushed his face before he glared "Ana you are utterly absurd" He snapped.

I glared at him in return, my palms tingling. I wanted to hit him in the face, and I wasn't usually this violent. I turned on my heel and began walking again.

"Wait" He called after me, and I picked up my pace. Ignoring him. "I'm sorry, that was rude. I'm not saying it isn't true. But it's rude"

"Why won't you just leave me be?" I asked.

"I waned to ask you something, but you sidetracked me" He said with a short laugh.

"Are you bi-polar? or have multiple personality disorder?" I asked.

"You're doing it again" he said.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if a week from saturday-you know the day of the spring dance-"

"Are you trying to be funny?" I asked stopping and looking up at him, the rain hitting my face.

Yes of course he did "Will you please allow me to finish?" He asked. "I heard you say you were going to Seattle and I was wondering if you wanted a ride"

"W-what?" I asked.

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

"With who?"

"Myself obviously" He said slowly.

"Why?"

"Well I was going to go to Seattle sometime soon anyway and I don't think your truck could make it"

"My truck is perfectly fine" I said and turned, walking again.

"But can your truck make it on one tank of gas?"

"Not your business"

"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business"

"Honestly Edward" I said and looked at him with a scowl "I don't know how to keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be friends with me"

"I said it be better if we weren't friends. Not that I didn't want to be" He said.

"Oh...that makes a lot of sense" I said sarcastically.

"It would be more...prudent for you not to be my friend" he said "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Ana"

Wait...what? I don't even remember how to breathe..

"WIll you go to Seattle with me?"

I gave a slow nod and he smiled and turned "You really should stay away from me" he said "I'll see you in class"

And with that he walked off...

* * *

**I'm glad you guy's enjoyed the two chapters so far! So glad...I thought maybe it would suck but as long as you like it. **

**Her outfits are on polyvore! If you wanna check them out, the link it's up on my profile**

**Thanks to: Hayden**

**Hayden: I would make it a lot more like the movie, but if I do the movie then I'll only have about five or six chapters, with this I'll have at least 25, **

**Until Next time...**


End file.
